Heartbreak Causality
by zaefer
Summary: R&R please! "911 what's your emergency?" "I'm reporting a suicide." this must be my punishment, after all I can't ever do anything right. Or atleast that's what everyone tells me.
1. Chapter 1

Heartbreak Causality

I could feel it cracking, breaking under the pressure of being rejected. Everything was slipping and falling apart, shattering into a million pieces. It hurt so much, each wave of pain over powering the last, each tremor ripping my soul to shreds. It didn't matter anymore, not when the only thing that supported me was gone. The only thing holding me together now was the pain. Not the scorching fires coming from my broken heart, but the cold ice sealing it over. Dropping the small knife into the sink I sunk to the floor.

I watched as my life slowly pooled at my feet, sympathizing with me, staying with me till the end. Nothing ever felt so contradictory in my life than this. The guilt made me sad yet the pleasure at finally knowing release brought out a greater happiness. Pulling my cell from my pocket I dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" came the monotonous voice.

"I'm reporting a suicide." I said casually, as if asking about the weather. I heard a small intake of breath and took that as a signal to continue. "I'm at 99357 Lapis St. apartment 3 you know the one close to the elementary school." clicking the end button before she could respond I flipped through my contacts. Settling on the one I wanted I hit call.

"What do you want Roxas." it was a blunt question, right to the point.

"Well I was rather hoping I could talk to you for a bit, that is if you could spare a moment for my doomed soul." I sighed, things were starting to become unclear. The ever growing pool of red was evidence of that.

"Well than make it quick. You know I'm kind of busy right now." I could hear the sound of glasses clinking and a high pitched voice whining for Axel to come back.

"Don't worry I don't think I'm going to last much longer anyway Axel." I began swirling my fingers in the blood. "Anyway I really just wanted to say I'm sorry I missed out, on our date I mean, I never thought it would turn out like this." flashes of being imprisoned crossed my mind but I quickly shoved them away.

"Yeah well you know it's a bit late. I waited for you to make your move but you never showed. Is there anything else you want?" he sounded impatient. Before I could respond there was a banging sound on the front door.

Hearing the door get busted down I sighed. Letting my hand fall to the floor I allowed myself to gaze at the phone. Perhaps this was not exactly the best decision I'd made but it was all I had left. Soon I heard a loud noise coming from my phone as the two paramedics found me on the kitchen floor.

"I'll always love you Axel, please don't forget." I said before the phone fell from my hand.

Axels POV

Fear set everything in motion. The loud banging on his door and the last words he said over the phone before someone took it from him.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but we need to transport him to the hospital. You'll have to talk to him later." then came the silent click. Hospital? Who had that voice belonged to.

Roxas's POV

Things were dull, sounds seemed to be muted. What was the paramedic saying? Where had my phone gone? I wasn't done talking. Through my hazy vision I reached for what I presumed to be my phone, however I was only pushed back and then lifted onto a bed? Everything was so confusing. So instead I attempted to sleep off this drowsy feeling.

Paramedics POV

"Hey now stay with us. You can't be going to sleep just yet." the young boy just looked at me for a moment before nodding off again. As soon as we were out of the house and on our way to the ER things calmed down for me. I was fixing the long cuts on the boys arms.

"It looks like he will be just fine Xion." I heard a sigh of relief come from up front before I relaxed and looked at the victim before me. His pale skin was marred by the red, his blond hair seemed to have been highlighted in red as well. What could push someone to this, especially someone so young I thought. Then I remembered his apartment. Sure things seemed nice but every picture had been broken. There had been glass on the floor as well at the kid. Perhaps things weren't so well for this angel. As this last thought processed through my mind his phone went off.

Looking at it I just waited for it to stop ringing, what I didn't expect was the hand that was reaching for it. Giving in I allowed the kid to answer, even if he was only half there.

Roxas's POV

I must have been dreaming. There was an angel sitting above me holding my phone. It began ringing then and I reached for it, perhaps it was Axel. Feebly I flipped it open and attempted to say 'hello'. I couldn't however.

"Roxas? I know you picked up, what kind of lame ass game are you trying to play? Making me think you were going to the hospital." what was he talking about I briefly wondered. Clicking the speaker button I allowed the angel beside me to listen.

"I don't give a shit what you were thinking, matter a fact I really hope you do die! After all you've done it's what you deserve!" he was cut off then. My angel was intervening.

"Is that all you have to say sir?" it took a moment for a reply to come out of the small speaker.

"Who is this?" he sounded mad. Oh well.

"my name is Cloud, I'm the paramedic escorting." again another pause." this boy to the hospital for attempted suicide." so they did make it in time I sighed relaxing into the gurney.

"Nice try Roxas, now who the hell are you really?" he wasn't getting any happier, I could tell.

"I told you the truth, if you don't believe me meet me at the hospital, I'll meet you out front."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya idk… just felt like writing something a little off. Anyways review and tell my what you think. Should Roxas make it? And if not well this story isn't going to end there. You can choose who to follow! Roxas, Axel or Cloud

Oh! I don't own the characters in this story.

PS Please review! 3's


	2. Chapter 1: Embracing Reality

Heartbreak Causality

Chapter I: Embracing Reality

Clouds POV

Thus far I had been standing in front of the hospital for a good four hours. The air was getting nippy and I was on my last cigarette, why had I promised to meet such an ass. Stuffing out the cancer stick I dropped it into the ash tray before walking back inside. His friend could find out tomorrow. Shifting in my work clothes I looked down in disgust at the newly acquired stains. Memories from inside the ambulance resurfaced and I felt myself retch over the incident. I could have gone home hours ago when my shift ended but the kid looked so forlorn I couldn't leave him alone.

Stretching my cold muscles once I was inside I went up to the receptionists desk. There wasn't anyone around so I snuck a quick peek at the room list. Roxas Thane room 109. Just what I needed. Casually I made my way back to the kids room. He'd passed out by the time we'd made it here, nearly gave me a heart attack. Upon our arrival however I didn't get the chance to get any information on him. Sighing I pushed open the door to Roxas's room. Still mulling over the memories I failed to notice the azure eyes that were following me.

"Aren't you the paramedic that brought me here?" jumping out of my skin I looked up at the silhouetted angel. Snapping my jaw shut I merely nodded. I watched him for a moment as he looked out the window.

"So why'd you do it?" I felt myself asking. I could've kicked myself.

"Oh you know, why do people usually come in here? My family despises me and decided it would be fun to ruin my only chance at finding someone to love. Ya I love them to _death_." scoffing at him I pretended to feign ignorance.

"Really you're only chance? Isn't that a bit exaggerated." again I started berating myself for being such a jerk. that's when I heard it. The feather light chuckle coming from the bed. It wasn't a happy note but filled with sorrow instead.

"You saw my house didn't you? Do you think I broke all of my pictures? In all honesty though I can see your point. I suppose it wasn't my only chance. But it was my only one at getting away." I could hear the sadness dripping with each word.

"You want to get away? Why?" simple question and I wasn't a jerk about it! Bingo!

"Why? I have many reasons. None of which are of any normalcy." I saw the glimmer of a depressed smile before his features were thrown back into a hard shell. "Let's just say that as soon as I leave this hospital I will probably end up within its confines within a week, if not the morgue."

"You know you have a pretty dark outlook on life kid. Try and brighten up a bit." sheesh did he have to be so morbid.

"Dark? I'm merely stating facts Mr. what was your name again?"

"You can call me Cloud. Now care to tell me more about those facts of yours?" I questioned not exactly liking where this was going.

"well." he said reaching for a piece of paper and writing utensil. " my family is at war I guess you could say." he scrawled something on the small piece of paper before putting the utensil down. "you could also say that I'm worth over a billion dollars, or at least my death is. And I believe that is all we have time for, the nurse is about to make her rounds, I suggest you leave before you're caught." he said finally shoving the paper in my face. I grabbed it hesitantly.

Sure enough as soon as I was out the door and walking down the hallway I heard the soft clicking of the nurses footsteps. Swiftly making my way back to the front entrance I grabbed the key to my motorcycle. Sitting on the familiar seat I slipped the goggles over my eyes and began the dreary ride home.

The lights passed by in a blur until I came to a large gate. Pausing for a moment I pushed the speaker button and waited for the door to open, I wasn't in the mood for words tonight. Hearing the creak I allowed fenrir, my motorcycle, to move foreword. After driving up the winding driveway I placed fenrir inside the garage and hung the keys on the handle

Walking inside the house I looked at the expanse of my home. I had everything I could ever want, yet I was still lonely. The only reason I took up a job was to escape that. It had worked for a while. Moving towards the living room I dropped down onto the couch with a sigh. Pulling out the crumpled paper from my pocket I flipped it open.

Feeling my jaw drop for the second time that day I laughed.

_Aren't you glad I warned you about the nurse? Go ahead and text me your thanks. 394-2776 I'll be expecting some kind of company while I'm stuck in this place._

"Alright you got me." I said aloud while reaching for my phone.

Roxas's POV

Things were going to get complicated soon. With Axel out of the picture I was in deep water. Cloud had been nice at least, even if he was somewhat rude about it. Contradictions again. Sighing I pulled my phone from the table and waited, would he even text? I'd shoved him out of here pretty fast, I can blame the nurse for that one however. As I was mulling these thoughts over my phone vibrated in my hand. Wish it and it shall be!

_Did you really need to kick me out? I'm sure I could've hid under the bed or in the closet. Besides I'm a paramedic I doubt the nurse would have minded anyway._

_Cloud_

Laughing to myself I punched out a response fairly quickly before relaxing into the pillow. Maybe I would be able to make it out ok, perhaps I didn't need Axel to live out my life the way I wanted. With these thoughts in mind I pressed the send button.

Clouds POV

I could've sworn I'd fallen asleep within a few seconds after sending that text. Somehow I'd managed to flip myself over, turn around, and ended up with a nest of pillows and a blanket. The only thing waking me was the slight buzz from my phone. Yawning I'd opened it allowing my sleep to be interrupted.

_Yes, it was necessary. Anyway I was wondering if perhaps you would mind helping me with a few things. I know we just met but hey you're probably the closest thing I have to a friend now that the ass is out of the picture. _At that I chuckled with a small sigh remembering the short and abrupt conversation with the man. _Why don't you sleep on it. Can't keep my savior from his, more than likely needed, sleep. _

_Roxas_

_PS sorry about making you come save my sorry ass._

Thinking it was no problem I dropped the phone to my chest and promptly fell asleep with my face being engulfed by a pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there you guys go! Your reviews decided the outcome of this short chapter remember that! Since I got two people who decided they like the POVs of Cloud and Roxas that's what they got. Poor Axel got left out… oh well he's a jerk anyway, at least for now.

So I have another idea brewing in my head for the next chapter, already right, I'm on a roll with this one. So we have a slight relationship started with Roxas and Cloud check. So we can A) do a flash back to the oh so important date that Roxas missed or we could B) continue with Roxas and Cloud or C) we could see what evil and malicious, or sweet and precious plans Axel is up to.

So what all do you want to hear next? Please note I can only hold an idea for so long so if we want to skip the whole flashback thing it will probably be skipped for good. Like I might be able to hold it for a few chapters but if your guys don't want to hear it than I don't want to write it out. Soooo please help me pick a path! Also! I cant start the next chapter till after hearing what you think.

**AT LEO: **since I cant mail you a reply I'll do it here ya? Anyway! I'm glad you decided to post a review! If you hadn't I probably would've ended up doing some sob story about Axel and Roxas leaving Cloud out completely. I hope I get to hear your opinion again for the next chapter!

That goes for the rest of you as well =P

PS sorry if I haven't replied to your review I got lost in the midst of everything.


	3. cracking under pressure

Heartbreak Causality

Chapter Two

Axels POV

Pressing the cold drink to my head I sighed. Constantly wishing that everything had been a dream. From the night we were supposed to run to the phone call. I couldn't help feeling guilt, as if it was all my fault that he broke. Yet I knew for a fact that it wasn't. maybe I had been a contributing factor but alone I couldn't have pushed him over the edge.

Gulping down the contents in the glass I stood to leave. that's when I caught sight of a tuft of blond hair. Immediately I lunged at the figure. Not noticing his height or build, just thinking it was Roxas.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard the figure trapped in my grasp growl.

"I'm just hugging you Roxas calm down." I felt the figure tense at that. Looking down at his face I felt realization dawn on me. This wasn't my Roxas.

"Who the hell are you?" sighing I let go of the mistaken blond.

"My name is Axel. Sorry I thought you were someone else." turning back towards the exit I wasn't expecting what happened next. I hadn't felt him move yet I had been pinned to the floor.

"You're the son of a bitch that did that to him? God I could fucking kill you right now! Besides making me wait for nothing you ruined that poor kid.!" confusion entered every crevice in my mind.

"Look I have no idea who you are ok now please get the fuck off me!" I felt his hair brush against my neck and his breath close to my ear.

"Don't you ever go near him again. Do you fucking understand what I'm saying Axel. So help me I will have you shipped to Timbuktu if you are even on the same street. It's thanks to you he tried to kill himself." his venomous whisper sent a blush of fear and anger on my face. I still had no idea who this person was yet they were threatening me! Damn it all to hell.

"Reno… RENO!" feeling his weight gone I stood up and looked for him. I had a few questions of my own.

"Damn it Cloud what the hell do you want?" that must've been Reno I mused.

"What do I want? I want to get drunk Reno, plastered, now please grab me a bottle of something strong." after having spotted the blond again I began my way over. However things were not meant to go as planned. As I reached a midway point I was intercepted by a man wearing sunglasses and he seemed to be built like an ox. His suit was black and he pointed towards the exit.

"Leave." came the short grunt of a reply.

"Look I just want to ask the man a few questions ok." this got me nowhere if not shoved out the door.

Sighing I picked myself up off the street and began walking with my hands in my pockets. Why couldn't anything be easy. Why couldn't I just admit I loved the kid more than anything and what I did was to protect him, even if it had hurt him. Running a hand through my hair I found myself walking to his apartment. He shouldn't be back yet I thought.

Searching for the correct key I plunged it into the lock and opened the door. With the lights off I couldn't see anything. Flipping the switch on the wall I looked around. Deciding to keep my shoes on as I noticed the glass on the floor I looked at the broken pictures. Everything seemed to shatter then. Leaving the living room behind I entered the small kitchen that was placed to the left of the living room.

I could feel my stomach begin to heave as I noticed the stains on the floor. It seemed to cover the entire kitchen. The cabinets, cupboards, floor, walls and lastly the sink. Turning away from the nightmare I noticed a figure standing in the doorway.

Clouds POV

I was still fuming as I downed another glass of vodka. I couldn't believe I'd met the demon who never showed up at the hospital. Groaning I let my head slam against the bar.

"Now I know you know that's not healthy yo." hearing Reno's voice I sighed into the polished wood.

"It's also not healthy to attack a stranger, yet I did it anyways and I wasn't even drunk." I mumbled looking at Reno.

"True yo but sometimes people need to have some sense beaten into them." not responding to this I merely watched as he shuffled with something behind the counter. Seeing him place a bottle in front of me I chuckled.

"On the house yo." smiling I grabbed the bottle and stood from the counter.

"I think I'll enjoy this one at home on my couch Reno. Thanks." I said mock saluting him as I exited the building.

The cold air sobered me up slightly as I made my way home. I hadn't bothered to bring my bike, I was intent on getting drunk. Ever so slightly I began to ponder the little blond. His sapphire blue eyes and dirty gold hair against his pale skin brought on an elated feeling. Recalling his file, the joy of being a paramedic, I mused over his age. He sure didn't look to be 20 years old. Heck that's how old I am. Knowing this I felt a grin emerge on my face. Speaking of the devil I felt my phone go off after that thought.

_You never came to see me. =/ I thought you were going to keep me company tonight Cloud! Way to make me spend the day with a nurse constantly checking on me. Do you know how irritating it gets when they ask you the same thing at least thirty times in one hour?_

Feeling myself laugh I began to slowly type back a response. It took longer than usual, mainly because of my being impaired, but I had sent the message.

_You have an excuse for everything don't you. Was it a bad accident? You had better not be drinking away the memories of it! What if you drank away the memories of me? Then I'd just be a speck of dust on the wind you know._

Again I found myself laughing and then puzzling over how he knew I was drinking. Deciding it could wait till I got home I stuffed the phone back into my pocket. Opening Reno's present I took a few gulps and continued down the street. Things seemed to blur and I found myself staring at the gate. Pushing the button I waited for the gates to open. They didn't instead I heard a soft electronic voice over the speaker.

"what's the passsssswwwoooorrrddd." staring blankly at the speaker system I just pushed the button again thinking I must've been wasted.

"Denied! Pushing the buzzer is NOT the password Cloud." I could feel the confusion begin leaking into my mind. What was going on.

"I'm sorry?" I asked and then the gate opened.

"I can't believe you actually got it right. I underestimated you." walking through the gate and up the driveway I kept thinking about the electronic voice I couldn't put a face to. Opening the front door I slipped off my shoes before stepping onto the hard wood flooring, instantly I felt something run into me.

Roxas's POV

It didn't take long for me to thoroughly escape from the prison called the hospital. All the needles and medicine was starting to make me sick. If it was from the memories or just because I hadn't waited to find out. Using my resources, yes I do have them, I found out where Cloud lived. God he must've been rich. I'd pushed the buzzer and the black gate had immediately opened. Curious I walked up the driveway taking in the bright green expanse of a yard that was littered with perfectly placed trees. There wasn't even any cracks in the pavement I noticed.

After I had made my way to the front door I knocked. There wasn't an answer so I knocked harder this time cringing slightly at my newly bruised knuckles. that's when I saw a figure clad in blue open the door. For some reason the person who opened the door seemed eerily familiar. It wasn't Cloud though and that partially scared me. Turning as if to bolt I felt a hand grab me.

"You must be Roxas, right? I'm Demyx. Cloud told me about you! Well kind of… he doesn't really know a whole lot." turning around I saw someone who looked similar to Cloud blond hair was cut into a weird hairdo that was half mullet and half Mohawk. I found myself scanning his emerald eyes looking for some kind of malice. All I found however was a puppy eye stare.

Next thing I know I'm being pulled inside and his incessant blabbering is filling my ears.

"First I can teach you to play a sitar… NO we should play Mario Kart! OMG I haven't played that in forever! Wait wait wait no we should definitely look at Clouds diary! He would kill me for that! OH even better idea! Why don't we make him a cake! He loooves cake! Can I call you Roxy? Thanks! Now lets get into some cooking!" I never had a chance to deny anything. Feeling slightly overwhelmed I just went along with Demyx.

Hours later with flour covering the both of us we were on the ground laughing so hard I thought my lungs were going to explode. I liked Demyx. He was a simple yet complex person. He made everything seem, better. Not like I had just tried to off myself a few days prior. About this time we heard a buzz coming from the security room. We both dashed to it before the butler could stop us. Giggling as Demyx pushed the speaker button.

"what's the passsssswwwoooorrrddd?" he began. Laughing uncontrollably I had to muffle my laughter as we heard the buzz again.

"Denied! Pushing the buzzer is NOT the password Cloud." this time I had taken over the intercom. This had Demyx laughing again as I pulled a mock serious voice.

"I'm sorry?" came the confused reply. Remembering the texts from earlier I decided to allow him in. Demyx only pouted at my decision.

"I can't believe you actually got it right. I underestimated you." bolting out of the room as we opened the gate we got scolding looks from the butler. Demyx vanished for a moment and returned with a book. He shoved it into my hand and we waited for Cloud to come inside.

As soon as the door opened Demyx bounded down the hall and nearly tackled Cloud. He still seemed dazed yet he was staring at me.

"Roxas?" he slurred. So he had been drinking. Placing the book on a side table I shrugged and went back into the gigantic living room. I hated it when people were drunk.

"Aww you didn't even say hi to me!" I heard Demyx whine.

"Demyx would you get off? I'm tired and possibly delusional. Was that Roxas?" I heard him saying, he had stopped slurring. Deciding against my better judgment I hid under all of the pillows on the couch. Damn he had a lot.

Clouds POV

I should've known it had been Demyx pulling some kind of joke, but I couldn't get the image of a disappointed Roxas out of my mind. Was I really being delusional? There was one way to find out. Pulling out my phone I finally replied to his text.

_Don't worry! It's impossible for me to forget you._

Hearing a phone go off in the living room I made my way there with a whining Demyx hanging on my hip. Sure enough there was a cell sitting on the coffee table but there was no Roxas. Odd. Walking around the couch I bent to pick up the phone when a hand shot out and grabbed it. What the hell.

"You shouldn't look at other peoples phones Mr. Nosey." looking at the mass of pillows as a quiet voice drifted out, I was shocked.

"Come on out Roxy! You're scaring the poor Cloud." I saw a yellow tuft of hair and then the mesmerizing blue eyes peer out from his pillow fort.

"He's drunk Demyx, let him be scared." oh he sounded pissed. Sighing I threw half the pillows on the ground and snuggled against the beautiful angelic figure.

"I'm barely buzzed, and why is he allowed to call you Roxy?" I could feel him squirming to get away so I clutched him to me. I must have actually been drunk otherwise why else was I doing this. Feeling my self yawn I cuddled up and got comfortable with Roxas in my arms and a Demyx still hanging on my side.

We must've all fallen asleep like that. Soon I found myself waking up to sobs. Looking over at Demyx I figured it might have been him having a nightmare, but he was sound asleep and drooling on my thigh. Then I looked to the small figure of Roxas and saw the small shudders that he attempted to control.

Roxas's POV

The nightmares had begun. I had been amazed they didn't start right after the incident had happened. I guess someone decided to show me some mercy. Yet not tonight. Of course not when someone had to be here to see me suffer from the plaguing nightmares. So let me explain first what had happened.

_( the dream in italicized and underlined)_

_It was cold in the basement, it always had been. Shivering in the cold I attempted to warm myself up by rubbing my arms. It didn't work. Scooting into the corner I looked at my dirt covered clothes. Everything that could've gone wrong did. They had confiscated my phone and basically put me in solitary confinement. It seemed a lot like the concentration camps from the holocaust except I wasn't forced to work._

_Instead I was punished. Beatings were a regular occurrence when they put me down here. Sometimes it was a miracle I didn't die. This time however they mostly left me alone. They'd come down every now and then just to make sure I was alive, then they'd proceed with a 'light' beating. Overall it sucked and I wished I could talk to Axel. _

_I don't know how many days I had been locked down there but my punishment must have been coming to a close. How did I know? It was the near death beating that solved that. Each time I felt a hit I would scream out. Each time I would scream I would get hit upside the head or thrown against the wall. Looking at my older brother I pleaded with my eyes, begged him to stop. Nothing worked. He just kept hurting me. Next thing I know I'm on the ground and he's waving a knife in front of me. Fantastic I thought as I felt the comfort of darkness envelope me. _

Of course waking up from something so real made me wonder where I was, and in all honesty I thought I was still in the basement. Until I heard Cloud whispering to me. Then I remembered where I was and that for now everything was ok. Sighing I waited for the tremors and tears to subside.

"You okay?" his silent whisper nearly had me crying again. Not even Axel had seen me break down this bad, well actually he never saw.

"I'm fine." I mumbled pressing my face into a pillow. I felt him shift around and put his arm around me, why was I so comfortable with him.

"Well as long as I don't have to take you to the hospital we're all good. Well kind of, I believe I'm going to be soaked by morning." I could hear the laughter in his voice and was immediately confused.

"Demyx is drooling on my leg. I actually find it quite nasty." he seemed to be drifting back to sleep. Sighing I relaxed back into the pillows and didn't sleep for the rest of the night. However they would never know that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay so this isn't really what I had planned but hey what could I do? I couldn't figure out how to make a flash back of that chosen night without first doing something else so I did that something else and then added Demyx! Now please tell me no one saw that coming! Haha! Bet you didn't! also I did incorporate Axel, do you all still think he is a jerk? Probably. Now for the options!

A) we could totally have a romantic Cloud and Roxas scene *drools*

B) have a nice fun time with Demyx and Cloud and Roxas. *readies the book that Roxas had put down*

C) find out who Axel is with at Roxas's house *hides behind the couch to watch the scene commence*

D) forgo all sanity and see what Reno is up to! *grabs a drink*

So many characters x.x it's a tad bit difficult to keep track of what's happening lol. Anyway! Please oh pretty please tell me what you think! I loves you all!

PS: did anyone notice how it's a group of blonds…. Omg x.x I am so sorry…

Responses:

PIP: it's not like I totally meant to put Axel as the jerk but that's how it came out. So I'm still kind of working on how to make him the actual jerk -sorry Axel it just has to be that way- lol

To ALL: so I hope this can sate you all till the next chapter can be updated, so please don't hate on me for taking so long =C not like I mean to take forever. Bai for now!

DC: not mine sadly… very very sadly! Am referring to the characters BTW


	4. Chapter 4

Heartbreak Causality

Chapter Three

Unknown POV

Morning dew coated my jacket making me shiver as it slipped onto my skin. I could barely feel the rain starting. Why was I standing here waiting for someone who's supposed to be dead, why didn't they just send an assassin. Nope they sent little old me, the information specialist. Hugging the cup of cold coffee to my chest I shivered. Thinking of the over time pay I would be getting I never noticed the figure walking towards me.

"Excuse me sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." jumping at the strict voice I looked up to see a butler from the mansion I'd been staring at. "You see it makes my masters guests nervous. Now if you would be so kind." after getting a quick overview of the butler I turned on my heel and left.

Roxas POV

I'd left the living room sometime after Cloud had fallen asleep. I'd been in the kitchen since slowly sipping some hot coco. It was quite pleasant actually. Even with the nightmares were still haunting my mind I was calm. Things couldn't be going better. I had been released from the hospital and I have yet to see any of my family. It seemed like a picture perfect moment to me. Everything was flowing together.

"Mornin Roxy." hearing the drowsy voice of Demyx I smiled.

"you sleep like a log. Did you end up soaking Clouds leg?" I asked with a sly grin on my face.

"Say what? Ya I slept good. Ugh do we have any coffee in this house. What're you drinking?" I never had a chance to respond as he drank the rest of my coco.

"Hey! Get your own! It took me forever to find the mix!" grumbling to myself I pushed away from the table and refilled my cup. Looking out the window that sat above the sink I noticed something slightly perturbing.

"what'cha looking at?" leave it to Demyx to perk up after eating something.

"Well Dem there's a person down there. See? Right by the gate." I said gesturing with my steaming cup.

"Well that's odd. Cloud doesn't like people hanging around the front gate."

Axels POV

Sitting in the ruined kitchen with a cup of coffee I was pondering this revelation. I no longer looked at the blood stains or ruined cabinets, I didn't have the strength to. The news from last nights visitor had riveted me to the spot. Staring into the swirling black in my cup I finally felt the tears pulling at my eyes. My Roxas… my poor Roxas was gone. His brother Sora had stopped by last night, his twin. The only possible connection I had left of my Roxas. It finally hit, the emotional trauma of loosing half of your being.

My Roxas was dead.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks ending up in my coffee. It was completely my fault. Standing I moved to leave this wretched house behind, this place of nightmares. Walking into the living room I stumbled and heard something clatter to the floor. My lighter had fallen on a broken picture. Flipping it over I saw his sweet smiling face, he had been running at me so I wouldn't take the picture. It had been fall. putting the picture in my pocket I grabbed my lighter and turned to the back of the house.

I didn't want to see this place anymore. So I would burn it from my memory.

Clouds POV

I could feel myself slowly drift away from the thresholds of sleep and into the uncomfortable reality. My leg is soaked and it wasn't as warm as it used to be. Sitting up I heard someone yell from the kitchen. Stretching I heard my back pop feeling satisfied I stood and stumbled around the mess of pillows.

"Damnit Demyx are you always this difficult in the morning?" looking in I felt the laughter rise in my throat. Roxas was sprawled on the floor with a tire Demyx laying across him.

"alright Demyx come one get up I'll make pancakes ok?" tiptoeing around the fallen Demyx I grabbed a bowl, pan, and pancake mix from the cupboard. Turning on the T.V. for background noise I went to work.

"Up for debate is the recent apartment fire which started early this morning. According to local firefighters is was an intentional burn. It's also been con…" the annoying speaker was cut off by Roxas's slight yelp.

"DEMYX I swear, if you cant stay awake go back to bed!" I said turning around only to find Demyx in a chair and Roxas looking at the T.V. intently.

"it wasn't me…" came a mumbled reply from Demyx. Taking a closer look at the image on the T.V. I recognized the burnt building and parking lot.

"Isn't that your house Roxas?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG I am so sorry peeps! Its also really short because its all I have right now! x.x anyway I just got done moving and also got my ship out date for boot camp! Woot Dec 11 of this year so keep a heads up no for options because I'm evil.

A) does Roxas go to investigate his house? *prepares assassin*

B) do we watch Axels emotional break down with Reno? *plays jazzy music*

C) find out whom the man at the gate was *grabs an umbrella*

D) have a shocked and scary run in with two of said characters *puts on brass knuckles*


End file.
